


【授权翻译】How A Righteous Man Raises A Rose

by SilviaZhu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaZhu/pseuds/SilviaZhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇天启、天使和恶魔从未存在的AU，Sam、Jess和Dean在郊区一起生活着——然后突然之间，这一切根本不是平行世界。以其中有Sam的个人视角叙述。Dean不受控制的去照料出一个完全死亡的玫瑰花园，如果Dean能够记得为什么；能够记得为什么这如此重要就好了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】How A Righteous Man Raises A Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How A Righteous Man Raises A Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518754) by [swordofmymouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofmymouth/pseuds/swordofmymouth). 



  * The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.  
\-- John Boyle O’Reilly
  * 红玫瑰低语着热情，



          白玫瑰喃喃着爱恋；

          哦，那红玫瑰是猎鹰，

          而那白玫瑰是只白鸽。

 

       Sam不能承受他带给Dean的痛苦；这也是为什么他一直不告诉Dean他爱他就如他认为应该有的那样多。那么多的事物他们都必须舍弃去爱，告诉他爱他只会触及那令人痛苦又尖锐的为何他们爱的如此热烈的边缘。Sam不知道Dean何时才会有个他自己的家庭，Sam希望他可以成为一个父亲，成为一个曾经如对待Sam一般的父亲。

 

刺痛的伤口从未愈合——他们都知道Dean永不会成为一个父亲，成为一个丈夫，或者是被任何人钟爱的。因此在Sam从斯坦福毕业后，搬进了拥有一方完美青翠的草坪和白栅栏的房子时，他和Jess都同意让Dean搬进地下室和他们一起住是自然不过的事。

 

这就是故事的开始，带来了就像是想让这座中性色调建筑难堪而存在的黑美人，才搬进来三个月，那时Sam醒来发现Dean在照顾那些玫瑰们。

 

#

 

Sam透过窗帘看着他。

 

那些玫瑰们在买下来的时候就有了。它们在经过太阳的照耀下已经变得棕褐，在Sam和Jess接管这座房子时就有了那被长期忽略并遗弃的玫瑰，它们冲出地表就那么向地面相反的方向立着，一开始时，它们并没有什么奇怪的地方。

 

Dean停好他的车便径直走向平时回家的路，但是Sam注意到Dean从Impala走向前门的步伐减慢了。逐渐的，随着时间流逝，他不再前行而是变成了一种不情不愿的漫步。Sam有点被逗乐了，他从早报的上方看过去，试图去搞明白他哥哥的这一行为。Dean在看那些在栅栏前排成一排的玫瑰们，然后沿着小道一路走向门口。

 

他皱起了眉，他用那专注的绿眼睛研究着死去的枝干，而Sam在认出他兄弟的表情是甚至没有注意到电视或者Jess走到厨房的声音——那是只有他在和Lisa说话时       Sam才能看见的表情，起码在那段感情崩溃成碎片前，亦或者是Dean在修理车子时才有的神情。

 

接着引来了Dean不用去上班的一天。他起床后穿上破旧的牛仔裤，在膝盖处有着洞，把自己套进了一件黑汗衫，在Sam拿着一杯热气蒸腾的咖啡眼睛半睁的时候，Dean已经在前院了，用铲子翻倒着泥土照料玫瑰们。

 

“它们只是些枝干，亲爱的。我们应该把它们除掉，”Jess建议着，打破了Sam缄默的一刻。

 

他跳起来差点把咖啡撒出来，Jess拍了拍他的肩，她的手指温暖又令人安心。在他们的偷窥中有着一丝悲伤，Sam想，看着他孤独的哥哥像是把生命依靠在上面一样试图去拯救那些死去的玫瑰们。他已经不记得上一次看见他的兄弟如此热忱，如此专注于一个毫无希望的任务的时候。这吓到了Sam，但同时他也很高兴Dean在他的人生中找到了除了修理店之外的方向，从Dean的一贯准则来看，他似乎选择让自己投身于一件永远也不会回报他的东西。

 

 _他为什么要那样？去弥补不可弥补的？他会伤到他自己的，_ Sam想。

 

“你说得对，我明天会打给庭院设计的。”

 

于是Sam决定他不再去想这件事；他得为了一个客户去查阅一桩关于Lexis Nexis的案件，而且他还答应了Jess晚点带她出去。

 

但是时不时的，Sam还是视线游离着，越过屏幕的上方透过白色的窗帘看着他哥哥强壮的轮廓。Dean把他的手移到了玫瑰们断折的枝干就像碰触套筒扳手、火花塞、化油器似的触摸着——伴着一种Sam突然发现可以称为圣洁的尊敬。他发现他兄弟专注的程度让人感到害怕。

 

#

在Sam的惊慌之下，接下来的第二天在庭院设计师到达的时候发生了一场争吵。

 

“Dude，就给我他妈的滚出这栋私人财产行吗！”

 

Sam猛地睁开眼。他感觉到了Jess在他身旁轻柔的重量，Jess含糊着又转向自己的枕头，回到了她的睡梦里了，但是Sam没法忽略在外面的不和谐音。他跃下床缘，在桌子边踮起脚，此时闹钟以自杀的态度摆动着从桌子边缘纵身一跃。他成功的通过拽住绳子然后一屁股摔在地上的方式拯救了闹钟。下定决心，他试着起身然后只穿着拳击短裤便不着一物地踩着沉重的步子下去了。

 

这就是他怎样一面因为早晨湿冷的空气而挺立的乳头而觉得不体面一面他的兄弟还在和庭院设计的因为玫瑰们争论时站在前院中。只不过，他的兄弟正拿着一把枪而那位来自伊甸庭院设计的Zachariah Elohim先生，丝毫不见狼狈的姿态。

 

Dean值得赞扬的是，他并没有把枪瞄准，只是顶着一头被忽视的没梳杂乱的头发还有眼睛底下黑色的眼圈，他整个人呈现出一种严肃却又想要拼命的姿态，同时还带着一种不可饶恕的目光瞪视对方。

“Dean！你他妈什么毛病！把枪拿开！”

 

Sam大步向前，因为赤脚下的石子还有Dean的怒视而退缩了一下，但是顺从地让Sam把枪从自己的手下拿走。Dean并没有反抗，但是他的眼睛烧得火热而刺痛，当Zachariah靠着卡车让电锯的声音撕裂空气时指责着。

 

“Dude，你和这件事有关？”Dean嘶声说着。

 

“据我所知，这是我的房子，首先，并且然后，鉴于你有着把武器对准设计师的习惯，和——”

 

Sam停了下来。在他和Dean估计要面对接下来一年被当做邻居的周末笑料时他的语句正在不断升温，但是当Zachariah露出怪异的被愉悦到的笑容时电锯在Zachariah手中加速的声响变得太过烦人根本不能忽视。

 

“Um，我不觉得除掉玫瑰需要电锯。”Sam指出。

 

“这不是用在玫瑰上的，” Zachariah补充了一下，极具讽刺的朝Dean的方向盯着。

 

他的哥哥可没错过任何一秒；他对Zachariah竖了个中指然后Sam在扯出Dean后口袋的钱包前打了一拳在Dean的肩膀上。

 

“嘿！”他喊着。

 

Sam绕过他，洗劫着Dean的钱包——一个避孕套，一张少女心的照片，一张Ben和Lisa的，一张他们母亲的——这张近乎让他停住脚步——直到他找到20元的纸币然后抽了两张出来，把它们塞到Zachariah的前胸袋里。

 

“我为这次麻烦道歉，”Sam咕哝着，“今天就到此为止吧。”

 

一旦庭院设计师的卡车开到转角并且排放着黑色的废气进入空气中后，Sam又一步一龇牙地回到Dean的身旁，每一步都踩到了所存在的尖石头。Dean变得沉默起来，把双手交叉在胸前地盯着地平线，下巴紧绷着。

 

“你发生什么事了？”Sam低声问。

 

Dean说话了，但是他的话语几乎是算是低吼，Sam得凑近了才能听见，抓住字词。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“它们是我的！”他激动的喊出来。他的哥哥的嘴唇的颤动让他的兄弟看上去痛苦，看上去迷失，而Sam发现自己在为他感到伤痛，感到了他们之间无法拉近缩小的空间。就像是一个影子占据了空间，一个他不能命名也不能想起的影子，这种感觉让他感到冰冷，比起他哥哥对玫瑰们突然地迷恋更让他恐慌。

 

“它们已经死了，Dean，它们不会再复生了（coming back）。”

 

“不要那么说！”

 

“Dean，你就像一个孩子一样乱发脾气。到底发生了什么？”

 

“它们很重要，Sam.我不指望你能明白。”

 

Dean看着他的脚下，他的神情柔和了下来，但是却依旧留有一丝黑暗让他的眼睛比以往更加暗沉；让他瞳孔周一圈的金色黯淡了下来。

 

“我自己都不明白，Sam。”他低语着，然后重新着手玫瑰的土地。

 

Sam转身要走，然后又停了下来，他的视线在Dean背对他向第一从玫瑰跪下时被一闪而逝的颜色而吸引。

 

在一株死去的枝条上有着一道新生的绿，一片展开的叶子。

 

#

 

Jess坚持要去一家书店；这家书店看上去都快要倒闭了，而在Jess翻阅着厨艺书籍的时候Sam已经无聊的不行了，他便向一个操着一口英国口音不仅脸色阴沉而且脾气乖戾的咖啡师那点了杯咖啡。

 

“你要什么口味的？/那是你的菜？”（That your flavor？）

 

“普通的咖啡就好，谢谢，”Sam边说着在桌上放了5美元。

 

“不，我在说那个姑娘，小伙子。”他说，推给Sam一杯咖啡然后向他示意Jess的方向。

 

他笑出了声。“那是我妻子。”

 

“她长得很漂亮，嗯？不管怎么样，我跟你说她看的地方可没什么好书。”

 

Sam这次笑得更大声了。“书店一般不是找好书的地方。”

 

“哦，但是它的确是！你看，我这有不少有趣的书你整个西海岸都找不到。我在难弄到的东西上可是个好手。”

 

正说着，男人从柜台远处抽出一打书。他在把书给Sam看时，他的围裙压在了柜台上，Sam注意到那上面沾着肉桂还有看上去像血迹的玩意儿——归咎于他昨晚和Jess看的《嗜血破晓》才有的想法，然后把注意力拉回咖啡师的书上。他轻松地想着，他们又没有提供什么恶魔血咖啡。

 

_亦或者是给吸血鬼的人血咖啡？我干嘛会想到恶魔血？_

“顺带一提，名字是Crowley。”他提醒着，但是Sam也没注意；相反的，在一打书中的第二本吸引了他的注意，那本书的边角超过了其他书的大小，咖啡色皮质的封面。在Sam把那本书从一堆书中拿出来的时候其他书纷纷从柜台上掉了下去，Crowley一边拍着书上从带上粘到的巧克力粉一边因为拍打而掉页而诅咒出声。

 

从Sam的理解上，这是一本关于如何照料玫瑰的旧书，这让他想到这也许是Dean会喜欢的书；也能稍微弥补一下和Zachariah的那场意外顺便修复一下他们之前古怪又衰败的亲情。Sam回想起Dean因为迟归疲累，他憔悴的脸，和他坚韧不屈的内心。他的哥哥已经三十多了——他已经不是以前那个年轻的小伙子了，尽管他一点也不老，Sam在意识到他的哥哥比他的同龄人都要成熟时感到羞愧如刀子般折磨着他。

 

而在面对父亲的不闻不问和放纵下，像亲生父亲一样抚养起自己年幼弟弟的人，又怎不会如此？

 

在Crowley要价50美元的时候他甚至没有一丝犹豫就买了下来。

一本破旧的，由Castiel写的How A Righteous Man Rasies A Rose。

 

#

 

但是Sam没有马上把书给Dean.

 

他发现他柔软的枕头和高端埃及羊毛的床单无法让他入睡时，他便等到Jess入睡，顺着台灯摸索到那本书然后轻声走下了楼。

 

在地下室，Dean正安稳的睡着，Sam也并不担心会打扰到。毕竟自从他们和庭院设计的那场意外后他们也没有怎么好好说过话，Sam也知道这不是什么私人恩怨。Dean喜欢他的个人空间，在他需要发泄下精力或者一个人待着时也会讲明，现在就是其中之一的时候。这也不会是最后一次，而且在一种方面上，即使是这些裂缝也在他们的关系中建立起一种他们可以依靠的模式，一种让他们成为是如此独特又不可分割的整体。兄弟。

 

在他们人生中头一回，他们拥有了奢侈的空间和不同的房间，Sam也不会把这份财富当做理所当然的事；他只需看进Dean的眼睛、记起他的哥哥做的每一份可以让他开始新生活的可能性变得更大的牺牲，又或者只是看着道路上Impala谦逊美妙的线条然后由此记起他们俩都是从哪来的。他对此适应的很好。

 

他在厨房的桌子前坐下，当咖啡烧好后，他给自己倒了一杯然后打开了书的第一页。

 

#

 

_**How A Righteous Man Raises A Rose** **  
** **作者** **Castiel** _

__

_**开始照料玫瑰永远不会太晚；我唯一的遗憾是我没有尽早的开始。** _

__

_**世界上有两种园丁。有一种会剥夺、烧灼、施肥然后修建直到一朵玫瑰不再神秘、不再拥有原始的野性。他们厌恶尖刺的存在。他们会沉迷于那些拥有眼花缭乱广告宣传的杂合花茶，其中的花朵都来源于鲜少被饲养的玫瑰们。他会沉迷于完美的玫瑰的幻觉之中。** _

__

_**另一种知道这世上没有完美的玫瑰。完美的玫瑰是你要去照顾的，并且得忽略你备受折磨伤横累累的手。那种玫瑰会让你流血。完美的玫瑰是尽管它饱受苦难，忽略它杂乱的枝条、干枯焦黄的花苞，你都一一见证；你不会把它挖出来然后像把它扔掉，就好像它只不过是一个垃圾。完美的玫瑰那枝你不会去砍折、修剪、缩短、缩小让它变得娇小。你会让它随性而生，随心绽放，就如以最大音量播放的金属乐队的歌一样。** _

#

Sam眨了眨眼，然后翻过一页。他之前以为这本是关于如何养殖而不是哲学方面的，而在他喜爱上这本书的同时，他也怀疑Dean会不会欣赏它。

 

出于好奇，他继续读了下去，没注意到时间的飞逝，黎明渐渐把夜月赶下了地平线。

 

#

 

_**玫瑰们的存在并不是轻而易举，朝夕便存在的。它们的生存十分严酷。鉴于** **※** **天命之人（** **Righteous Man** **）……** _

__

_**原谅我，让我写这些事对我来说很困难。** _

__

__

_**鉴于天命之人的存在，他不会立刻就认出玫瑰。他会对玫瑰视而不见般直接走过，他的眼中只会看到能让自己生存下去的东西。但一旦这些因素变得遥远，他的生活变得更加稳定，他会看见玫瑰的。** _

__

_**他不会明白自己会为什么会想去照料它；它就如他的心的旋律一般召唤着他。他也许之前从没有关于园艺的兴趣，这远于必要的目的。的确如此，他的一生中有效高于形式，实用高于美学。但在夜晚逐渐流逝时，他想起他所牺牲的一切让他变得空虚破碎，他渴望美，渴望美高于别的一切。** _

__

_**他可以在任何他选择的东西里发现美。他在一辆车，一个兄弟，一列表的情人中获得美。他不一定要在玫瑰中发现美，但是他发现自己沉溺于那，停步驻足；而这是有原因的。** _

__

_**但他不记得原因。** _

__

_**他应该永远也不会记得。** _

__

_**我禁止他去记得。** _

__

_**曾有时我从未理解过歉意，或者爱意，痛意更是一种我看着人类经受的遥远的折磨。这一切都似乎太过短暂也无需提及，我也从未体会过。是那天命之人教会了我这些人类的事物，每一次，都是一场漫长折磨的教训。** _

__

_**天命之人不会记得，因为我禁止了他去记得。但如果他能记起来，他会知道他的母亲并不是死于火灾——她在一个黄眼恶魔前死在了火里面。一件事卷入了另一件事就像是一个不成章法的花园小路，我们都迷失在其中。一个弟弟走上了恶魔血的道路，他们之前的感情因为他开始爱上恶魔和他们的黑暗而开始变味。而当他开始爱上** **Dean** **时，他如何能不如此？在** **Dean** **独自掩藏了如此多的黑暗在他内心时？** _

#

 

这他妈的是什么？

 

Sam接着翻页，他的心跳渐渐加速。

 

#

 

_**我可以转移怪罪的对象；怪罪** **Sam** **会很容易，但是这不公平。一个人开启了天启，另一个也在一旁协助。** _

__

_**我花了很长时间才明白这一点；时间就像一台引擎，我可以察觉到它骚动的时刻决定那一个部分对于它流畅的运转至关重要然后去除掉，让整个机器都就此崩溃。也许这样，这样就不会有任何痛苦，不会有天启。** _

__

_**世间万物都分崩离析，但并不是我计划的那样。我穿越到过去、未来、和现在；我穿越过一个个世界，弄出了一个从未有** **Sam** **出生的世界；我试了另一个** **Dean** **从未出生的世界。我甚至杀了** **John** **，却只是让天启的到来加快了脚步。即使是我不幸地想要成为上帝，但每条路都会指向** **Michael** **和** **Lucifer** **的战争，同时还有他们想要毁灭世界，把土地撒上盐再灼烤它的欲望。** _

__

_**也许如果我从未认识到爱——** _

__

_**如果我从未遇见那天命之人——** _

__

_**我不会为世界的毁灭而感到悲伤。** _

__

_**但这一切都不是故事的情节。** _

__

_**最终，我试完了所有的可能性，同时的我的皮囊也随着我最后一个失败的努力在不断的崩坏——五千万灵魂的消耗试图掌控上帝自身的力量，去成为上帝——这也由此产生了一个解决问题的答案，一个我之前从未考虑到的答案。** _

__

_**所以我去见了** **Dean** **最后一面。** _

#

 

Sam在翻页时手都是颤抖的；书还没有结束，而黎明已然到来，悄悄地攀上他，不久Jess就会醒来然后弄点咖啡。她回去医院做她的护士工作，而他应该去办公室工作，尽管如此Sam还是没有行动起来。他翻到书的封面，但是那上面没有任何的内容摘要或者间接。它没有给出任何关于这本书的起源，亦或是它的目的，又或者是为什么他和Dean会被提及。

 

就光是这一点就够吓人的了——暮光之城那种吓人。奇怪的是，文字中的超自然元素只会加深他的恐惧，Sam不得不提醒自己，他处在自己的餐桌前，身处于他用自己的智慧和聪颖买来的整洁豪华的家，由他哥哥的能力工作和深沉且不知疲倦的忠诚所提供的智慧。

 

这只不过是一本指南。一本恰好有叫Sam和Dean的角色的园艺指南。哪怕不是这样，Castiel这个名字也没有让他的脑海中跳出什么信息来，在当一个影子移动到Sam旁边时，他的手猛地一抖把咖啡杯弄翻了，然后他猛地合上了书，转过身看见睡眼朦胧的Dean，现在这人对他投来一个被逗乐了的笑容。

 

“Well，早上好啊，Rogers先生。”

 

“老天爷啊。”Sam喃喃着，用餐巾纸擦去洒出来的咖啡然后毅然地把自己的手放在书的封面上，这样Dean就没法看见标题了。“你就不能给我个醒来的机会？”

 

Dean嗤笑着。“你看上去都醒了好久了。你上班不迟到什么的？”

 

“请假。”Sam撒着谎，这个谎话不会持续很久。他执意要就这样看完这本书，于是他看着Dean给自己倒了杯咖啡，他的牛仔裤的破损的下摆超过了他的靴子在地上拖着，然后便自己出去了。

 

Sam看着他，沉重的步子经过玫瑰们。他开始思考玫瑰们是否在月光下也能生长；从窗口他可以看见已经有几枝在Dean古怪经典的粗暴的爱其中的温柔下开始发芽。Sam心中有着一丝骄傲，看见他的哥哥给一个已经被毁坏了，远严重于可以被修复的东西以新生命。他永远也不会挣到相当于中产阶级的钱，他的手指甲下会一直有着机油的污渍，穿着破烂的汗衫然后再给我牛仔裤或者是二手店的流浪者，

但在这之下，没有什么能比得上他金子般的心。

 

“正直之人（The Righteous Man）,”Sam低语，盯着他的哥哥，然后突然之间，Dean抬起了头，穿过窗户对上了他的视线，一手拿着咖啡。他举起了另一双手，短暂地回了个使人眩目的笑容，Sam很高兴看见在这一刻，他的哥哥看上去像是年轻了十岁。

 

那些玫瑰让他快乐。

 

Sam又回到了书上，找到之前的部分，然后在其中继续探索。

 

#

 

_**我第一次遇见** **Dean** **是在地狱。事实上，那是我第一次选择去改变的时间点。如果我从未把他拉出地狱事情是否会变得不同？** _

__

_**于是我放任他在那凋萎，过了** **40** **年。** **50** **年，** **60** **年，** **70** **年，在肉片和伤口和生锈的刀子还有尖叫中的永恒。而他的痛苦依旧只是徒劳，即使是在他崩溃然后变为恶魔后，黑色的眼睛就如没有任何处理就这样用了一辈子的机油。** _

__

_**似乎任何事都无法改变这场无法避免的天启。但在长久的最后，我还有一件，最后一件事我可以去尝试。但是我需要** **Dean** **的** **帮助。**_

__

_**我在** **Bobby** **的家发现的他，在用于把我拒之门外的符文下睡得并不安稳。他不会知道——他们没有一个人能——那一千零一个有或没有他们的时间线中，他们正在进行他们的活动而他们只是众多中的一个，然而在这一个中，我只是碰巧成为了他们的敌人，一个有缺陷的反英雄人物因为力量而堕落。** _

__

_**Dean** **发誓他可以为我修复这一切；而我告诉他这一切都没有破碎。从他的角度来看，他并不能理解事实上有很多** **Dean** **，很多** **Sam** **还有很多** **Castiel** **；无论我们在哪个所存在的时间线中怎样漂泊，我们总是一心想要拯救我们在这个世界上所珍惜的一切。但是在他们之中，我是最自私的一个。** **Dean** **和** **Sam** **会因为这个世界本身而去拯救它。而我想为他们去拯救它。** _

__

_**我先要为** **Dean** **去拯救它。** _

__

_**“** **Dean** **，”我低声唤着，然后以在他额头上的碰触唤醒了他。他很愤怒，而我已经预料到了，在他站稳时后退了些。看见他如此受伤让我未能名状的内在的某个地方也如刀割一般，在他试图接受我在这里的事实上，他试图压下自己的忠诚而它却成了碎片，。** _

__

_**“别那么努力了，”我告诉他。“我需要你认真听我说。”** _

__

_**“你和我说什么我都相信不了你，** **Cas** **。”** _

__

_**他的声音，如此的暗沉。我的大拇指摩擦着我的风衣的翻领，在我开口之前思考着织布的粗糙。** _

__

_**“这是最后一个晚上了，”我解释着。“我要离开了。”** _

__

_**“哦？那我应该在意什么？”** _

__

_**“我要走的很远。很远。我不会麻烦任何人，再也不会了。而这一切的痛苦，天启，你在地狱的** **40** **年——这些都会是你在夜晚一遍又一遍梦到的。而你在清晨来临时便会忘记。”** _

__

_**Dean** **张开了他的最想说什么，但我往前挪步。映入的月光用银色描绘出他面部的轮廓；我所有能想到的就是我要死了并且我为他而死。我现在应该很熟悉了，历经几次。但在任何一个我所知道的时间线中，没有他的存在而存在的痛苦从未减轻分毫。** _

__

_**我把拇指按上他的嘴唇；那感觉就像是一个成熟的桃子，在表皮下鲜嫩多汁。他有点震惊，然后保持不动，他的眼睛睁大，我可以在其中看见怀疑和不信任，但是他并没有移动。** _

__

_**他没有移动。** _

__

_**“我想让你去照料你的玫瑰，** **Dean** **。”** _

__

_**他的脸转开了。我的拇指划过了他的嘴唇，感到了那的湿润，然后摊开在他的脸庞上。** _

__

_**“什么意思？”** _

__

_**“听着。到时候会有玫瑰们。你会找到他们。照料他们，** **Dean** **。那些玫瑰爱着你。你需要给他们浇水，因为尘世中的生活是残忍的。就像是地狱之于人类，地球之于天使也是如此——它对我们每一秒的伤害都多过你所能认知的。你认为** **40** **年就是在地狱中的永恒？哦** **Dean** **，我将要为你换来多上几千年的时间。”** _

__

_**多么愚蠢，在我的声音可以破坏玻璃时，当我可以爆发出破坏耳膜让他从内到外流血的声音时，它却自己破碎了。** _

__

_**但不管怎么样，它还是破碎了。** **Dean** **的眼睛柔和下来，在意识到语句的背后并没有任何阴谋后他眼睛中的坚硬消失了。只有我放在他脸上邀请的手保持不动，然后我的手指划过他喉咙上的搏动。他没有反抗。他聆听着。** _

__

_**“我要把我所有的时日都献给自然的恩惠。而她是不饶人的，** **Dean** **。记得我把你拉出了地狱，曾有着仁慈存在于你最黑暗的时光中。我不指望你的原谅。照顾那些玫瑰们，** **Dean** **。这是我唯一的请求。看向那些居住于这个地球上的小事物，认识到它们也有着生命，它们指望你去充实它们的时光，指望你去从泥土的困境中拯救它们。它们的花朵会在你经过时向你点头，它们会在你的醒来中绽放。它们会因你的意志，你的触摸，你的语句去生长。”** _

__

_**“** **Cas** **——”** _

__

_**“听着！听着，”我走近了些。他同意了我这么做，一只脚的尖端碰到了他的靴子，而我变得勇敢起来，我的胯骨贴近他的然后伸出了一双大胆的手让他汗衫的衣物伸展了些，变得薄了些，感受着在织物之下的他的肋骨。热量在他的身上游走。** _

__

_**“对于它们——在它们的黑暗中——你将会是它们的太阳。”** _

__

_**然后我动摇着后退了，断开了接触，背过身去。我努力让自己足够镇静准备飞走，但是他惊讶到了我，靠近然后把手陷入我正在后退的风衣的折叠中。他把我拉了回来，我转向到面对他，又挫败又恼怒。难道他不明白这一切都如此困哪吗？** _

__

_**“别走，** **Cas** **！”他嘶声说着，然后他放开了风衣，粗暴地用双手捧住我的脸，把我拉向他然后吸干我嘴中的空气。他的舌头撬开我的唇齿，然后在我的嘴唇屈服后火热的喘息着。** _

__

_**“** **Dean.”** **我低语。** _

__

_**他后退了些。他喘着气，因为我脸上的粗糙的短胡须的摩擦脸变得红起来。他的眼睛闪亮着，因拖延的亲吻而红肿的嘴唇。我研究着他的绿眼睛；在黑暗的中央我可以看见自己的样子，曾经冷若磐石的脸，如今崩塌的就如一个孩童，一个可以和恶魔还有它的军队所匹敌、可以战胜所有非尘世间的生物的外表——而如今我看着它因为如羽毛一般轻的爱恋而瓦解。** _

__

_**这难道不是所有悲剧的走向？在最柔软的东西之前发生，在其他所有一切都被征服之时。还有最后一件事我不能撒手不管。** _

__

_**而我必须要做。** _

__

_**“忘记这一切，** **Dean** **。”我低声说着，然后他反抗了。他努力地反抗着去拒绝它，去脱身，去逃离，但是又同时让我待在那里。我被诱惑了；我被诱惑留下。我可以改变一块地方即使是世界在我们周围燃烧也依旧可以永远的生活下去，但是** **Dean** **永远也不会满意的。** _

__

_**于是我妥协了；我让他睡着然后在** **Bobby** **的房间找到一席之坐，接着写出一切** **Dean** **需要知道的照料玫瑰的事项。我用了** **Bobby** **在他的旅行笔记中选用的老式皇家的打字机。我想这也许曾是** **Chuck** **的。** _

__

_**他不会记得这一切，不管怎么样。因为当我完成后，所有的一切都会改变。过去的时间线都会消失；折叠起来封闭在一个密不透风的缝隙中。在这一段时间中，我不断地交换、错位、杀死我的兄弟姐妹们就好像他们是我可以玩弄的玩偶。** _

__

_**我又花了多少年去玩弄时间的碎片呢？也许有几千年了。花了我如此长的时间才让我意识到这一切中有一个元素——总会造成天启的因素——是我。** _

__

_**一直以来，都是我。** _

__

_**我只需要把我自己抽出于这种平衡。就像是海滩上的人看着自己的脚印被冲刷走。但是我遇到的问题是这能量既不是创造出来的也不是毁灭的。我没法单纯地停止存在。** _

__

_**我必须成为别的什么。** _

__

_**照顾好玫瑰们，** **Dean** **。** _

__

_**现在，它们为你而活。** _

__

**#**

除去这一切，下面有关于如何照料玫瑰的常识。水、阳光、氮、共生植物。Sam合上了书然后走出门去，阳光从树中斜洒下来，

Dean在一排玫瑰面前弯下腰。Sam在试图回忆起上一次他看见它们的情景时眨着眼。他只以为它们才开始长出叶子而已，但是他看见它们现在尖端上长着红色的花苞，随时准备绽放成花朵。

 

他站在他的兄弟身旁知道他注意到他。在他后背的一大块汗渍可以证明他花了多大的气力去拔除玫瑰们旁边的野草，接着他停下了满是泥土的手然后转向Sam。

 

“Dean，”Sam紧张地开口，然后Dean保持不动，盯着他。他知道这语气，就像是Sam又12岁了一样。而且他感觉到了——那一直占据着他们空间的、从未现身的古怪又安静的影子。

 

书在他的手中发烫。他深吸了口气，发现自己的语句在自己紧闭的喉咙中卡住了，他也没法交出那本书。那感觉就显示背叛一样。玫瑰没在风中细细地摇动，弯起来聆听他。

 

“Castiel这个名字对你来说熟悉吗？”

 

在Dean的右边，一朵花苞闪烁着开放了，绿色中的一小片白色裂片。

 

Dean茫然地瞪着。

 

“没印象。我应该有吗？”

 

“不，不。照顾好这些玫瑰，Dean。”他呛着说出这些话。

 

他迅速的回到房子里，沉重的呼吸着，无助的啜泣，因壁橱而在视线之外的书让他的胸口感觉被碾压过了似的。最终，他让自己平静下来，Dean永远也不会知道他这一刻的痛哭流涕；他会无情地取笑他的。

 

他拿起了书然后把它夹在他的法案期刊中，这会是它的安身之所，收集着灰尘，纸张随着年月变黄。

 

透过窗户，他看着玫瑰们一朵接一朵地绽放了，像是展开的手掌，像是伸展的翅膀和羽毛。Dean一路走过它们，他的指尖以一种留恋的、诉诸美感的触摸在玫瑰们的花瓣上展开、流连，并且他愉悦的笑声强烈而又高兴。花朵在他的尾迹中点头。

 

它们转着方向，追随着他，就像他是太阳一般。

~fin~


End file.
